To Far to Repair
by cosmicgirl286
Summary: After Simon breaks Clary heart, the gang takes her out. When Simon tries to get back into Clary's life Jace gets a litte protective and might push the envelope. Clace watch out for language.
1. Choices

Clary POV

"Just this once, Clary? Just come clubing with me once to see that it's no a watse of time! What so you have to lose?" Izzy squealed in my ear.

What did I have to lose. Well with Iz, you could do a lot of things that you ever wanted to do. Dhe had been begging me for months to come out with her. After one night with her on the town, you learn it's better to stay at home.

"Because the last time that I went out with you, Iz, I had to call Jace and Alec all the way out in New Jersey at the time to make sure that you wouldn't walk off in the middle of the night. And you puked on the last of my party clothes, I still can't get the stains out."

"I have pently of clohtes and if you want then I can take you dhopping and give you a make over! A new Clary can only start with a make over. Please I'm begging on my knees. Jace wonders off to suck faces with random girls and Alec can't dance no matter how much Magus tries to teach him."

She laied on her puppy dog eyes. Danm those things, they were like trying to say no to chocalte after 3 days of no food.

"FFFFIIINNNEEE, what do you have in mind?"

she screaqmed that prissy girl scream when they saw a bug of shoes on sale.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Pandemonium, I heard it just got renovated and is even more selective than ever.

My heart dropped to china. Pandemonium is where **HE** worked. WHy would she suggest it, she knew how long it took me to stop crying over him.

"Iz, Simon works there. How would that look if I showed up at his work three weeks after he broke my heart. Screams desperate if you ask me."

"And that is why we are going," she said with a wicked smirk. " What better way to give him the hell that went through than to show up looking smoking hot, cute guys around you and not a care in the world. This is what I do best Clare. I make sure that my friends are happy and give dirty cheaters hell."

"You spole my name. May I be at your service of giving hell." Jace was standing at the door being.. well Jace.

And he was a shight to behold. He was built like a Greek god preparing for battle, shirtless and tanned. How much of an ego can live in a body. He makes me sick when he walks around the house like this. But hey, at least he has the body to match the ego, and no girl could deny that.

"Put a shirt on and start the car. We will be down in a couple of minutes to go to the mall. It's a party night."

"Good moring to you too,sis. Good morning Clarissa."he always spoke soft for me, my cheeks liked to respone by matching the color of my hair. He snirkerd as he left the room. this was going to be an interseting night.

Jace POV

Why an I the one that always has to go to the mall with Iz. Alec is gay, so why doesn't she ever ask him to take her. At least Clary would be there, not to mettion the center of attenion. She makes our crazy life seem normal. Woah did I really just think that. She was off limits, Iz made that quite clear. With her recent heartache from Simon and the fact that I was me.

That guy poked me in all of the wrong spots. He had Clary wrapped around his finger and he knew that what ever she did it was always for him. He choose to make that stuipd choice, drink, and hook up with that dirty skank, Maia. He crushed her heart like it was a ball of putty. I can still remember coming to pick her up after Simon broke her, the coutless days she would just stare off into space. If he even looked at her in any way, he was going to end up dead in the alley.


	2. dilemmas

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ONLY THE PLOT

Clayy POV

By the angel, what have I got myself into. Instead of a new outfit, like she promised, Iz decided a whole new wardrobe was in order. Every store that we went to she had me try on almost everything. She pried through each outfit too when I walked out of the dressing room, asking about how it fit and if she could borrow some of them. Izzy, you are taller than my short self.

Jace was no help what so ever. He just stood their and kept to himself, playing with his finger nails. Izzy finally screamed at him about the fact that he was here to offer a man's perspective on if my outfits were hot enough.

She had to go and say that. For the rest of the time he would not take his eyes off of me, what a creeper. Some of the outfits that she put me in showed way to much skin for my own self. She had to drag me out so we could get an option if a shirt was to low cut or shorts and skirts that were to short. His face lit up like a Christmas tree every time that happened. He got a little to excited once (if you know what I mean).

The last store,FINALLY. No Jace either so that was a plus.

"I want the guys to be completely surprised tonight when they see you. Don't what anyone leaking pictures onto the internet." Iz said.

"I don't even know what you would wear to a club, Iz. I can't pull off the whole short dress on skin tight pants like other girls. I look like I could be a 9 year old." I pouted

"Clarissa Adele Frey, don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You have came a long way since the day that we meet at school. Don't worry, if there is one thing that I know is that I can make anyone look like a supermodel. We are going to strut into that club looking like we fell out of heaven and you are going to make that disgusting waste of a boy fell so bad for doing what we did to you. So come on, we only have to find one outfit this time."Iz said

She was right, I had to do this. Simon deserved a good punch in the face (literally and emotionally). If anyone cold make me look drop dead it was Iz. Alec and Jace would be there to if I needed to be taken home if Izzy got drunk( which she probably would). They wouldn't let anything happen to me, especially Jace after all he tried to get me to stop crying. This night was defiantly going to be great.

**Hey every one. Welcome to my world of crazy imagination. No seriously, thank you for sticking around and reading my crap. I will not repost until I get 5 reviews. You might hate me for putting this in the middle of the story but to bad. You need to see this. You will figure out Clary's outfit next chapter and maybe a little flirting from Clace. Review and tell me what you want next so I can try and fit it in.**

Magnus Pov

Tonight was going to be a disaster. Four people called in sick with the flu( most likly from sucking faces in the supply closet during breaks). I had to call in rookies on opening week, how pathetic would that look. I scrolled through my list trying to find the most qualified of the idiots. Seb, no to hands with people, Camille, never mix work with ex's, Edmund, same problem as Camille (google it if you not know) Simon, he... he is actually pretty good. Nice with people and quick hands. What every boy looks for. He could cover the rest of the shifts along with Will. tonight may not a total disaster.

Now if I can only get Maia to stop dancing on the bar. The little slut loses to many earrings and bracelets in customers drinks.


	3. screams

Clary Pov

I seriously don't know why Izzy does this on a regular bases. It hurts every time and there's barely a reward at the end. God being a girl is so hard. I hate plucking my eyebrows. (What did you think I was talking about, dirty minded people).

My "makeover" has been going to for about an hour and so far only my eyes area has been worked on.

"Would you hurry up Iz. We only have about an hour and you just finished my eyes." I said

"Well, if someone would not blinked every time I was going to put eyeliner on we would not be in this situation. Or would your little Jacey will come for you."

"Iz, he isn't my fucking boyfriend. Why can't you just see that. Now let go get dressed. Then you can do my hair."

"Whatever you say just don't ruin anything. You're still going and if you come out looking like a tramp then you are still going and I will not fix your makeup."

Angel, she could be mean sometimes. At least she meant well by it. I stalked over to the bathroom where the dress was waiting. It was so pretty and elegant compared to the dress that Izzy got. One suited for dancing at a club.

Jace POV

Why do girls take forever to get ready. Guys only have to shower and get dressed, but girls take hours. I'm going to say anything tho, gives me more time to watch the game. White guy trying to dunk, nice try.

Max was sitting next to me drifting of after an hour. Poor little guy he tried to stay up after his bedtime and he only got an hour. Can't blame him for trying. God, the kid weighs nothing, I can see why Iz wants him to start lifting with Alec and I, I thought as I carried him off to his bed. Dinosaurs and racecars still decorated his room, poor boy didn't want to grow up.

As I tucked him into bed, an ear splitting scream ran in the air. I bolted into Izzy room, panting. Freaking eyeliner, Iz was putting on Clary. No one was in trouble at all. Just getting makeover, I must say that Iz was doing a fantastic job with Clary's makeup, not too heavy or too light. I have to stop spending so time with Alec and his "friends". They are making me sound gay.

Three more times the dang girl screamed. If she screamed while putting on eyeliner, she would be a terrible girlfriend. Nothing good would come out of that relationship is you ever wanted to anything quiet. I don't even know what I ever saw in her.

Clicking heels, finally they can down the steps. Alec can down a couple minutes before in black leather, our families signature clothes. Iz kept up the family tradition with a black strapless. She looked good but she was my sis so I really didn't much say in what she looked like or wore. Grown was one way to describe her.

" May I introduce to you the new and improved, Clary Frey." Izz said.

My mind went blank with any and everything when Clary walked down the steps. Red, she close a red strapless dress and gold heels(full outfit at glamour_party/set?id=77538616) She looked like a million bucks, Simon made a huge was perfect, flawless

No, you can't think about her that way. She is basicly your sis and you can't date your sis, incest would be bad if we ever broke up. My only job is to make sure that Simon doesn't get Clary. Damn straight he wasn't going to get Clary.

"Come on or we will never get into the club." Iz said as she took Alec's arm and walked out to the garage.

"What are staring at, it's just a dress. Not like I have not worn them before."she said. Shit she caught me staring.

"I'm just trying to figure out something."

"And what's that."

I smile and take her arm "Why a jerk would leave a perfect young girl for a dirty slut. Don't let him bother you tonight, if he does you know where I will be."

"Hitting on all of the other girls."

I chuckled "Probably. How did you know" we walked towards the garage. I mumbled under my breath How did you know.

* * *

**You all are now my minions. Quick question for your reviews which you should be writing**

**1. favorite color or any weird fact about yourself. **

**2. favorite book of all time.**

**3. would you take a dying person to the hospital if they had a knife on them **

**4. and what do your group of friends like to do. Don't say smoke, get high or get drunk**


	4. author note

**This is just an author's note. Please don't be mad at me.**

**I ****REALLY**** need some ideas from all of you followers or readers. Huge writing block and I can't get through it because I'm thinking of writing another fanfic for Max. Ride series with a truth or dare thing. Not really sure about direction or what you want. And to the person that commented that I shouldn't ask for reviews and I need spell check, I'm sorry. **

**I have been reading fanfic for 2 years or so and author never took the story the way that I want or others wanted to. I am purly looking for the direction and the plots that you want me to put in to make all of this enjoyable for you. Sorry again for no chapter. **

**I love you,, my minions. Peace out and good bye spiderman**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace POV

The club was completely packed with people in every corner. Izzy started to bouncy up and down to the music. She Looked over to her right and giggled a little too loud. She started to pull Clary off of my arm and pushed there way toward what every she was looking at.

"Hey Alec, keep an eye on Clary for me for a bit. I have some stuff to take care of tonight. Make sure that the they don't get to cared away with the drinking. Iz can get a little varied away." I said

"You don't have to let me. I still can't the image of the dress she put you in last time out of my head." He said

"I'm still trying to forget it to. Just them safe and away from douce bags."

"You got it chief." He said as he pushed his way over to the Bar. Izzy hugged him as soon as he got over there , trying to force drink him something.

I pushed through all of people and creatures that flooded the dance floor. My old stomping ground was fully stocked with all of my favorite things, slutty girls. In the middle of all of them was the queen bee and the sluttiest of them all, Kaelie( THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL IT). She sauntered over towards me in her impossibly tall high heels. She clung to my arms and pushed me down onto a chair so that she could sit on the my lap. I was only a teenage boy and I guess parts of me got a little to happy to see her.

"Well Have, I'm happy to see you too," oh great she noticed "You haven't been here in weeks. I was starting to think that you forgot me. So,sweetie, what do you want to do tonight? I just got some new stuff and I was waiting for you to us them." She said as she leaned even closer to us.

She crushed her lips against him. Her gloss smeared all over my mouth and cheeks. She pried my pipes open and stuck her rough tongue down my throat. Her finger moved from tugging painfully at my golden locks down to my chest , abs slipping under my shirt. _Clary's fingers under my_ shirt, wait what, they were Kaelie's fingers. And they were moving again down to my pants button and fly.

I broke away from her and stood up, causing her to fall on ass. I ran my finger through my hair. This couldn't be happening, I can't think like that about Clary. We all have know her since we were nine, she was basically my sister.

"What the hell, Jace. You could of said something if you wanted to stop." She screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, I just need a distraction but really that kind, but it will have to do." This time I crushed my lips against hers and backed her up against the wall. She moaned and wiggled under me, trying to escape me grasp. I pulled my lips down to her neck and sucked. She flipped us around so that I was up against the wall. That was when I saw the worst sight Ever.

Alec and Izzy were slumped against the bar, blackout drunk. Clary was pinned up by the corner near the bar with some guy trying to stick his hand up Clary's dress. The light shifted and I noticed that the guy was Simon.

Clary POV

I didn't think that Iz could pull me to the bar fast enough. She ramble off a bunch of things that I had no idea what they were. The bartender started to pile all of the stuff that Izzy ordered in front of us. All kinds of colors and size and smells, some of these things smelled so potent.

Iz held a small glass filled with a clear liquid, maybe it's water. "Drink this, it will relax you in second. You need to loosen up."

"What it is,Iz? I don't want to do anything stupid. It's not liquid drugs, is it? My mom would kill me if I did drugs." I was seriously worried for myself.

"Would you just stop worrying and drink it. I recommend that you do it all in one drink. If it comes in a tiny glass, one glup not tiny trying sips. I wouldn't give any drugs, Clary. You are way to tiny and new," I froze in horror " I kidding, I can't even stand needles. Now drink the damn thing."

I dipped back the drink and the liquid slid down my throat. It was warm then came the burn, like liquid fire were the liquid touched. But Izzy was right, I felt completely at ease. Everything took a pretty sparkling tint to it. I looked over at Iz and smiled at her, "let's do that again."

Twenty minutes later

I felt like I was on top of the world, probably because I was standing on the bar and rocking out with Iz. This was the best night ever, this was perfect.

I have had seven shots of vodka, three martinis and count less guys have taken shots off of me and Iz. Most of their lips tickle when they touched my skin and sucked. Alec had to throw a couple of guys off of us because they got a little to handzy with us. Not that we were able to tell at the time.

Iz loosened up Alec by pouring shots into him. Soon he was on the same level as the two of us. Suddenly I felt two strong hands pull my off of the bar and into some guys arm. A familiar warmth spread across my body, "Jacey, I want to get up on table and dance for you." I whispered into his ear.

"Well I'm not Jace but I will sure will take you up on that offer." I whipped around and Simon was smiling down at me.

"What are you doing here, Simon?" I yelled.

"I work here sweetheart, but I'm on break right now and I want to show just how sorry I am." He whispered in my ear, slowly and seductively.

He is so hard to resist him right now, all of my defenses were down. I looked over his shoulder when he picked me up. I saw a flash of gold hair. Jace had some girl pinned to the wall and was kissing her frantically. I shook my head to Simon and he drop me against the wall

His mouth attacked my jaw and neck, sucking and pulling at my skin, like he was trying to tear it off to get closer to me. All of my senses were in overdrive and I was in complete heaven, caused by someone that shattered my heart. None of that mattered any more, no one else was even interested in me that way, unless you count all of the drunk guys at the bar pining to touch me. So was Simon, as his hand slipped under the skirt of my dress. "You will always be mine you little bitch. No matter how much you run to that little model of yours. I will always find you and take you away from everyone."

I wasn't ready for this. He knew that I beloved that this kind of thing was to wait for marriage, another reason that he cheated on me. Said that a boy like him needs release. I felt his fingers and lips slip from my skin, only to be replaced by Jace's eyes.

Simon charged at Jace, wrong choice. Jace slugged Simon in the jaw and kicked him to the ground. As Simon went down, he punched Jace in the back of the leg causing him to dribble. I couldn't figure out anything else because I was to drunk. All I knew next was I was Lifted over someone's shoulder.

"No. Put me down,Jace Jace. Jace help me." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Clary, I'm the one carrying you. There is no need to scream into my ear. You are safe now, he will not touch you again." Jace said in my near.

I felt a cold rush on my skin and I shivered. We were outside of the club and into the real city of New York. Jace hail a cab for us and stuffed me inside. As soon as the door closed, I jumped into his arms and cried my eyes out.

"It's okay. He will not touch you ever again. If he comes any where near you I will kill himself." He said while patting my back

"The worst part is that I let him do it. You know that I could fight him off but I didn't. I agreed to let him kiss me and everything went down hill because I saw that whore and I wanted to make her jealous but you were kissing her. I didn't know what to do. Please don't me mad at me Jace." I said hysterically

"I could never hate you and I didn't know that was her, she must of used a difference name. If it makes you feel better she started it not me. Let's just get you back to the house and you can get some sleep."

"He said that he would find me and take me away from everyone. He knows where we live Jace, he is going to come and get me and kill you."

"No one will every take you away. They would have to kill me first. So don't think anything like that." He said

He held me for the entire way back. He didn't even let me touch the ground as he lifted me from cab and carried through the house. Alec was already taking care of Iz on the couch. Jace carried me up the steps and placed me down in my bed. He kissed my forehead and started to leave.

"Don't go. He might get me. Please don't leave me." I begged him to stay

"Okay,sweetie" his voice badly above a whisper.

He crawled under the sheets next to me and stared at me. His eyes are just so beautiful, like little suns. I was so lucky to have him here. He is my almost brother, I was lucky to have him.

Jace POV

She was stunning even when she was black out drunk. She would never see me in the way that I see her, if it didn't work every thing would be complete shit. She was always so obvious about feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary POV

I am just in love with this warmth that is wrapped round me. Izzy must of gotten a new blanket for my room when I stated here, which was practically all of the time. It was pretty stiff and hard, must of just been washed. I pushed my hand up against it and it would not budge. I fact it made a weird whiny noise. My eyes fluttered open and I was terrified about what was giving me heat.

Izzy was wrapped around my back while JACE had me pulled me into his arms. And the worst bit was that I was only in my underwear and the two of them were half naked. What went on last night or more like what went down last night. Who knows what happened in the the darkness of the room. Just then, Jace's eyes sprang open.

Naseau swept across my body at the sight of those eyes. Not that he is ugly, but I remember Magnus throwing up that color one night when we all stayed in. Thankful, I wiggled out of my confinements and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet when every thing wanted to join the world of the living( this is an inside joke, don't worry if you don't get it). I didn't even get to turn the lights on, I just emptied my stomach in the darkness as a pair of hands lifted up my hair and another head came down to the toilet next to me.

"I know that it sucks right now Clary, but most of your Sicky feeling will go away thought the day. Just don't drink any milk or orange juice. Trust me they don't help at all." Izzy said as she sat next to me' rubbing my back and shoulders.

"Why aren't you like this right now. You probably had more to drink than I did so you should be down here and picking with me. Not being all happy." I grubbled once me my mouth was clear

"Truest me I did. I started about two hours ago. My bed is now a green bed instead of black. They moved me in here because Alec had to go deal with some work stuff. He should be back in about an hour. Now you might want an Advil before your head ache starts to come along."

I tried to stand up, but a sharp pain implanted itself in my brain. I fell to the ground, or I would have if Jace hadn't been there. I hear Izzy say that we need to get the pills down. I felt them being pushed against my lip and Jace was wispering in my ear to take them and then I could go back to sleep.

I shallower then with difficulty, but I got them down. I was placed back down on the comfy material of my mattress and a weigh pushed the other side down. I heard more bodies but I was to sleepy to care and this bed was way to soft.

Jace POV

I laid her back down on the bed for a second time tonight. Izzy tried to stay again, but I shooed her out say that Clary needed all the space that she could get. After she left, Clary rolled right on top of me. Even if the the girl wasn't heavy, she sure could make a bit of a dent in my stomach.

Her hair flew all over the place and right into my mouth when I yawned. You guys a rw probably thinking " But Jace you probably slept all night. Why would you be tired?" First off, I had to stay up all night to make a sure that Clary didn't choke on her own vomit. And we got home around three and it is twelve right now. So yes I'm tried( WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT SASSY JACE. TELL ME.)

She did kind of look like one of those old dolls that people collected. Those this are creepy by the way, there eyes seem to follow you everywhere. Any way you get the whole idea of kit. I started to drift off to the sound of New York City traffic. I guess this had a positive turn out in the end


	7. Chapter 7

**So people are all like, your grammar is terrible. I know this people, I write this in mostly one day with out spell check. I'm sorry but that is who al ofthis goes long. So I hope that you like this and if I have a grammer error tell me what it is so I can go in and fix it. I love you my little minons.**

* * *

Clary POV

This day can't really get any weirder can it. First I get blackout drunk, then I wake up in Jace's arms and throw up and now I wake up again and I'm laying on top of him and his arms are around waist and he is snoring right into my ear.

All of the sudden for some cosmic reason, Jace flips over and me know has me pinned under him. And let me tell you that that boy is heavier than he looks, he is almost crushing my ribs. I didn't know what to do, so I started to hit him in the back.

I had to take most of my strength and hit him at least five times before he even started to stir. I and to start screaming to get him to wake up. And when he did he almost punched me in the face.

'Arhh... What the hell, Clary. I thought that you were Simon or some thing. I'm sorry that I almost punched you in the gut." He said, his eyes pouting.

"It's okay, it really is my fault. I would of woken you up better, but in my defense you were crushing me a little. Izzy probably wants us down stairs as soon as we are up." Being this close to him was sending my nerves over the edge.

"Just don't scream next time or hitting. Just try to shake me or stand on the other side of the room and throw a pillow at me. Now let's go." He smiled at me.

We walked down the stairs with his hand lightly grazing my back, most likely so I didn't far face first, which I almost did if he had not of caught me around my waist. I whispered my thank you'd to him. Angel, why did he have to be so cute and to be practically related to me.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I hope you slept well. When I came in a bit ago you seemed pretty happy with the position you two were..." Izzy said as we walked into kitchen.

"Hardy har har, Izzy. By the way, you suck." I spat at her

"And why is that, little Clary?" she pouted

"You took me to that bar and got me drunk. Now I'm drunk and my head hurts like a motherfucker. Plus I'm pretty sure that I pucked up all of the food I ate in the last week, I'm starving." I whined

"Now would someone that sucked go all the way down to takis just to get you one of your favorite milkshakes and burgers." she said as she held up a take out bag. I lunged at the bag only to find myself flat on the cold tile foor.

"You really need to take it easy. It's your first hangover and you probably don't know how your body will react to all of it. Now go and sit at the table and I wil get you your food." Jace whispered into my ear.

I stubbeled over to the table and sat down. I awaited for what seemed like ages ad all of th sudden, I heard a voice to my side "Oh my sweet little Clarrisa, you really shouldn't of gotten away from me last night. Oh how you will pay." Simon was standing over my shoulder and his hand cammed down onto my mouth, stiffing my scream.

Jace POV

She was to smallor all of this. She wasn't made for some of the stuff thatwe did almost every weekend. I couldn't let this hapen to her again. Her fragile little body would be able to take any more abuse. She left me and Izzy all alone in the kitchen

"How much did she have last night, Iz?" I asked her

"I don't know what you mean, Jace. All of that was purly her." she said

"No it isn't and you know it. Please, how much did she have to drink, Izzy."

"Around 7 shots of vodca (**did I spell that right?**), three martinis, and at some point the bartender got some white lighting for us in some shots." she grumbled

"White lighting? What the Hell is that?"

"Moonshine, Jace. Illegal, but completly worth it."

"Whatever. Don't let her do any of that stuff ever again. It will kill her at one point."

"But you don't care if you care if I do, I probably had more than her."

"I know that you did. I know that you can handle yourself, but she can't handle all of it like you can. Remeber that she wasn't raised like us. This could kill her more than us." and with that I picked up Clary's food and walked into the dinning room, my jaw dropped. Alec was holding Clary, who was bloddy and clamly, in his arms.

He say me and started sputtering "Jace... not...came in here... was like this."

I ran over and scooped her into my arms and ran towards the door. The hospital was only a couple of houses down the street, thank goodness. I ran with all of my might. I busted through the emergency room doors and into the gurney area. A nurse was there putting one of them up.

"Help her please, I think that she is dying." I cried out

The nurse yelled for a doctor and everyone rushed into the small room. They started to push neddles into her arms and put her onto a gurney. They started to wheel her away when I caught her hand.

"Sir, you can't go with her. You have to wait in the waiting room for her."

I pushed forward and everyone else that wasn't helping Clary pulled me back. I knew that I swore at them, anything that I could think of. They started to pile onto of me to keep me still. I felt a sharp prick and my neck and I screamed out in pain. Blackness sept into my vision as the rest of them piled atop of me. Sleep, that is what I need right now, sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**You all might hate me but I really can't think of any thing. If you want to take the story over, message me. But I would really like to keep this going. So please give me some ideas, I'm sucked dry right now. I'm starting a new one soon, so check it out. The title will probably along the lines of My wonderfully strange life. This will be a bit of a blog written by Clary with prompts for each chapter. Let me know what you think, love you my little minons.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating, finally got an idea. Love you guys and** **enjoy.**

Clary POV

_beep, beep,beep _an easy steady rhythm to follow. The smell of disinfectants and bleach dove into my hostile. My arms were completely numb and stiff. My eyes seemed locked, taking most of my energy to peel them open.

Bright white light flooded into my eyes and the beeps got faster and faster. Blue blurs with red smudges moved in my line of vision everything blurring together. I heard frantic yelling and shouting. My eyes dimmed black and closed again as sleep welcomed me into its arms.

TIME BREAK

I woke up again to that steady beep and I opened my eyes. No more harsh white light, the beeps picking up or people shouting. I did see figures slumped across chairs and couches. A hospital room, I was in a hospital room. Who was hurt?

Everything flooded back at once, the breakup, the club and the dining room. Simon attacked me and put me in the hospital. Jace carried me the entire way here. I felt the tears come on, no they might wake up. I didn't have much success in that. A strong hand cupped my cheek. I looked over to see a blur of gold, Jace.

"It's okay Clare bear, they are all passed out on sleeping pills. Staying up for four days is harder than it looks." He said while his thumbs stroked my cheek.

"He still out there isn't he, that is why every one is still here." Sorrow couched my soul. He could still come and get me.

"No, we got him. We pinned him down and called the cops. As soon as he stepped into court yesterday he was done. He wasn't even in there a full hour before he was convicted of abuse and attempted rape. Locked away with no chance of patrol or retrial. You never have to worry about assholes like him again."

I couldn't hold in my excitement any more and yelled my praise out loud. Izzy was the first up from my hollering, when she saw me she kept up and out of her seat and nearly choked me with that hug of hers.

Jace POV

She was safe, finally. I didnt have to worry about her every time she left the room or when I blinked. She was safe. Although I did hate the fact that I had to leave the hospital to go the trial.

That suck dastard was done long before he stepped into the court. What girl with solid evidence of abuse would fall drown the steps and injure herself that bad. When the conviction was called I had to fight every urge in my body going, _haha in your face, you low life coward._ But I kept it all in for the most part, for Clary's sake.

His mother was crying on the steps out side of the court. I pulled her aside and said my apologies for Clary, saying that anything that she needs we could help her out.

Now two days after she woke up we were in a car Magnus 'had' on our way back to the institute. At least he got us a blacked out car so the press didn't now it was us, but some nurse let it slip. They were all swamped around us. Alec, Magnus, Izzy and some bigger male nurses pushed most of them back. I just ran to the car with Clary in my arms.

"What was that all about?" She asked me

"You are the girl from not even hour long abuse case. CNN and all of major news station has been trying to get into your room for interviews and pictures. Don't worry only the judge and jury ever saw you like that. Most of the public doesn't even know your name."

"Just promise me that you will not leak any pictures." I said to me

"Clarissa Fray, I would never do something like that to you. Izzy might for the fame though."

"Just because we are in a long car doesn't mean that I can't hear you all the way back there, Jace Lightwood." She sneered at him.

This might just turn out to be just as normal as before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Swing, what's up everybody? How was your day at work or school? Okay, that sounds seriously creepy, right? Sorry, I'm just in a good mood. I'll tell you about it later after you all read the chapter. Hope my minions enjoy.**

* * *

Clary POV

This cast on my arm was seriously starting to go to my head. Its only been what, a day since I have been home, and guess what? The damn thing itches like hell. Nothing will make it okay; pencils, paintbrush, weapons, or even butter knives. I'm really tempted to take my stele and cut it open just so I can itch it. I've tried, but Jace stopped me.

He follow his action with, "You only have to wear it for two weeks. Its not the end of the world."

"Yeah, it kind of is. I broke my hand that I use to write and draw with. What am I supposed to do for two weeks?", I practically screamed at him.

"Well then, I guess that you could work on some other skills," he grinned at me evily "Like your people skills. Izzy signed you up for a boat load of interviews, so get packing sweetheart. We are heading out to California tomorrow." He slunk out of my room quieter than he came in.

How could Izzy? She knew that I didn't like to talk to people all that much. I stormed down to her room as fast as humanly possible.

"Why would you sign me up for interviews, Iz! The whole point of this was to keep me out of the press," I said.

"You are a girl that overcame so much in so little time, what did you expect? The phones wouldn't stop ringing even if we unhooked them. All of these people want to here your side of the story. You're an icon to millions of girls."

"I hadn't even of thought about it that way. I guess you're right."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Jace is doing most of them with you. And I already packed your bag with new stuff that's ready for California. Now go and get some shut eye, we leave at 5 in the morning."

I dragged myself down to my room. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into pj's. I lowered myself into my bed, waiting for sleep to take me instantly like it normally did. But I sat there, staring at the ceiling for hours on end.

Faint music floated into my ear. The soft clicking of piano keys from down the hall; Jace. His playing was always so perfect for the mood that any of us were in. I found myself at the end of the hallway, in the middle of the room were the piano sat. Behind it glistened Jace's golden locks.

"You really should be in bed Clarissa. It not wise to stay up this late."

"Anything you can do I can do better."

"Do you want to get into an argument right now over something so petty?"

"No," I said shyly "I just couldn't sleep and I heard you playing. I wanted to hear your excuse."

"Not much of your concern is it? Come with me, I'll bet you five bucks that I can get you to fall asleep in less than twenty minutes."

"You're on, golden boy."

He took me by the hand and led me through the twists and turns of the Institute. I knew we were going to his room. I couldn't tell you why he would want me in his room. This boy was seriously strange.

His room was as clean as it always is; not a single speak of dust. Even in the darkness the white shone like glittering stars; a sickly white, like the hospital. All of the bad memories flooded into my brain. I would have hit my head on the floor if it wasn't for Jace. He lifted me into his arms like I weighted nothing and gently set me down on his bed, crawling to me as he got in on the other side.

"Do you want to talk about it, Clare? They are going to ask you even tougher questions tomorrow," He said while rubbing the dry tears from my cheeks.

"I remember everything Jace. The club, the attack, waking up in surgery espically. The pain was brutal."

"I bet it was. Now go to sleep. We can talk later, you need sleep first."

"Jace, why weren't you in bed?", I asked him quietly. He probably didn't even hear me.

But being Jace, he did. "I was to worried about if I was going to lose you again. I love you too much, Clary."

I didn't hear it though, because I was asleep. Damn, I lost 5 bucks.

-  
So, how was it? Rate and review please. So a couple of days ago my phone was stolen from me off the school bus. A galaxy s3, my first phone I might add. I barely had it for two weeks. Things can really bite me in the butt. But I'm getting a brand new one, yeah. I'm so lucky my daddy loves me.

If any of you girls get in any trouble like that, go "Daddy I love you". Be a full on daddy's girl, it doesn't count if you only do it a couple of times then you are not a daddy's girl. Trust me, it works. See you later my minions, I love you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

This plane ride is taking for freaking ever. It doesn't take twenty minutes to make sure that all of the bags are in the overhead compartment are in the right way. New rule for airplane just put all of your shit in your hands or in your bag. Don't try to pack half of your crap in the tiniest suitcase ever invented. Even Izzy put all of her makeup in a small bag and checked it in and this is Iz we are talking about.

"Could everyone please power down all electronic devices? We are staring to leave the gate." The blond hair flight attendant said over the speaker system. Jace is totally looking at her with the meet me in the bathroom halfway through the flight look. It's like he never takes a break from being sexy.

Time break babababababa marshmallows

California was hot, I don't mean like temperature wise because New York has that. I mean the sun beating down on you and the humidity and smog pressing down on you like an unwanted blanket.

"So, Iz, what have you signed me up for today? Or should I say, what haven't you signed me up for this week?" I asked her

"It's not that much, besides all you to do is talk. It's not like you have to say the alphabet while juggling dishes in a handstand."

"Yeah, this will be just a breeze," I stuck my hand out and yellow swerved into the parking spot "I think it's easier to get a cab here than back home."

Jace mumbled something with always and home in it, whatever. The driver went to go and pick up Iz's makeup bag and I swear, I think he might have almost broken his back of the weight.

"What have you got in this darn thing, bricks?"

"Why someone would put bricks in a bag that is clearly a makeup bag. I thought that ever one in Hollywood would be able to tell that."

"Just to let you know, not everyone cares what your bags are used for. The only thing that they care about is where the next big story is and whose throats they have to step on to get it. That should help you while you are here."

"Sorry about her, do you think that you could take us to this address? If you could also, could you get us there a little faster? Someone in the group caused us to run late." I looked over at Izzy.

"Well, I wasn't leaving that airport without my shoe bag. I don't think that I could go an entire week without changing my shoes at least once." She said as she slid in the car and closed the door, the driver speed out of the spot like a lighting bolt, slamming me between Jace and Iz.

We sped down all what seemed like all of the streets of Hollywood. Seriously dude, I told you to get us there quickly. Suddenly, he stopped the car and pulled up a gate. Not that I could describe it much for you, since I hit my head on the Plexiglas separating us from him. Good thing to, I think Jace was just about ready to rip the guy's head off.

"Here you are. I don't think that you will be able to get in, they don't let anyone in without a pass." He said as he started to remove our bags from his trunk.

"I don't think that it will be much of a problem," He flashed something at the guards as they came over "The red head here is person x. We were told to get Chuck and tell him that we made it safely."

"Sorry about all of the trouble for this, we just couldn't let anyone know what her name was until the first interview. One of you is going to have to stay in the guard house or get out though; three people can attract a lot of attention." The burliest of them said

"I will go, I saw a lot of shops that I wanted to go and look at. I will see you to back at the hotel. Have fun." Iz said from the window of the taxi. I don't know how see saw any shops, but that girl could find anything that sold cute clothes. The driver pulled out a lot slower this time, probably because Iz threatened him.

"Right this way you to, Ms. Degeneres has been excited about meet you two all day. She couldn't stop talking about you."

"What do you meant the two of us?" I asked as they sat me down in a golf cart.

"You are the girl that was attacked and this boy saved you, right? Any one in Hollywood would kill for an interview with both of you."

I sat in shock, which surprised me. I was kind of expecting for Iz to sell it, but not that way. Sure he did save me, but it's not like he pulled Simon off of my dying body or was it and I was underestimating everything.

The lot was stunning, like the rest of the city. Everything had its place and kept clean. I could only think that Jace was going over how much cleaner this place could actually be. Gardens and Fountains were everywhere, all of these colors and new shapes to draw besides New York traffic. My fingers were itching to draw.

"Here you go; I made sure that I had a couple things set aside for you if you got bored." He pushed an older and used sketchbook into my lap, along with some pencils. I couldn't believe that he would think to pack something like this for me. I open it up and there were some of my runes that I designed myself, they look as if he tried to copy them to study.

"You really do think of everything when you pack don't you. Or do you have the entire Institute is a box that defies the laws of physics, like the T.A.D.R.I.S."

"No, Clary. I don't have a traveling phone box in this small bag. I might be good at folding, but I don't think that good." Why was he so nice in one second, but a jerk the next?

"We are here, Miss Fray. Once you two get inside, walk down the hall and you should smell the makeup room, probably somewhere around the lines of baby powder and burning hair."

I stepped into studio and wow, the entire place had this really weird smell to it. More like burning souls than burning hair.

I walked with my hand down and Jace's hand in mine. It was an anchor for me; keep me from getting to high up. The makeup room was filled with blinding light.

"Omg gosh, there here Katie, hi I'm Angel and Katie is somewhere in here. I get to do your makeup and let me just say that I was so excited to meet both of you two, such a big buzz about you two."

They pushed me down into a chair and started to attack my face and hair with a multitude of instruments that would make Izzy and Magnus squeal. I was used to it though, I lived with Izzy.

"Why aren't you doing anything to Jace, doesn't me get makeup or his hair done?" I asked

"I perfect, Clary. The only thing that they could do is make me even more stunningly handsome than normal. I don't think that we should trouble America like that."

"He has a point you know that. We wouldn't want to break girl's hearts once he leaves the spotlight." Angel said

They continued with my torment and Jace just sat next to me and smirked, enjoying my pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody, how are thing? School for most of you guys going good. I can tell you right now, my first year of high school is kicking my butt. I have had 3 projects in the past weeks so that is why I haven't gotten around to updating. I will have a big surprise for all of the people that read the entire thing.**

**So read and enjoy my little minions. Sorry if this is a little weird, I'm listening to Daniel Sloss right now. This guy is freaking hilarious. I love him so much.**

They left after about twenty minutes. I felt like they have completely changed my face and made me look like one of the supermodels out of a magazines or one of the girls that have a botched plastic surgery. I reached around for a cotton ball or anything.

"What do you think that you're doing, Clary?" Jace asked me

"Taking this slut makeup off, you really think I was going on stage with this whore makeup. My first national TV appearance and I don't want to look like a street walker." I rub viciously at my face; try to erase any trace from my face.

"Ease up, Clary. You're going to rub your skin off." He took the cotton ball and dipped it in the water bottle. He brought it back up to my face and lightly brushed it across my face. His eyes only left mine when he brushed the cotton over my eyes.

His hands stayed on my face even after I knew he was done. He traced the outline of my eyes and temples. I let a gasp slip from my mouth, drawing his attention to him. His thumb tab brush across my lower lip and his index traced my upper.

"Look at me Clary," He said. I opened my eyes and his mouth was only a millimeter away from mine "I like you a lot better this way. The makeup just takes away your beauty."

I was about to talk when closed our almost nonexistent gap. He brushed his lips against mine in a slow seductive movement. God, this is freaking heaven. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

My hands linked into his hair, stroking the soft silk that rested there. His lips pushed hardly against mine, I freaking loved it. His teeth bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp loudly. His tongue snaked into my mouth, filling every crevice. His breath tasted like mint and chocolate.

He pulled away from me, my heart racing with the sting of lose. His breath blew into my face, tickling my ears and nose.

"You know that I never thought that I was going to be able to do that with Izzy or Simon always training you around. I glad that I did." He said in my face.

"Did it live up to your imagination?" I asked bravely

"Infinitely over my expectations, one could only dream of a kiss like this."

We sat on the couch for the rest of the time, snuggling up and whispering words of love in each other's ear.

Time break time break time break

"Miss. Fray and guest, it's time for you to get on stage." A voice said form outside of the door.

We peeled ourselves out of our comfortable embrace and Jace whispered in my ear "Love the fact that you get a formal address and I'm just guest. What a wonderful new name."

We walked down the hall hand and hand behind the big body guard. The temperature dropped slightly, but not much.

"Wait right here, you will here when Mrs. DeGeneres will introduce. Just go out and have a good time, she normally doesn't get into that much of details. She loves it when you just joke around and have a great time. Just try not to swear that much, even if they can bleep it out."

He left us alone "Are you nervous?" he asked me

"No, it's only the first time that I have ever been interviewed and the first time I have been on national television." I told him

"Well would like to introduce our very last guests of the show. This is one of the biggest stories to sweep across nation. This young girl has been, through hell and back. Now she is here for her very first interview with the young man and close friend that saved her. Please help me in welcoming Clarissa Fray and Jace Wayland."

Some one behind us pushed us out of the dark hallway and into binding white light. Screams and yelps filled me ears. Jace continued to walk forward, dragging me along with him. A hoard of people sat in rows of elevated bleachers and a red couch and single chair sat in the middle of the stage. A nice blond haired lady stood just off of the sitting area.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said as she leaned in for a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back, was this what everyone did in California. Jace let go of my hand so that he could hug her as well. He quickly took it back up again as we sat down on the couch.

"So I take it that you are Miss Clary because if it's you blondie then I think that you should have a talk with your parents." She said to me. The entire audience laughed.

"Yes. It would be tragic if I was stuck as him. I don't think that I could stand all of that attention from girls."

"And what would be as bad as to be stuck like this?" He said to me

"Yeah, it would be. I couldn't pull off blonde."

"Well, it seems as if you two are like brother and sister. How exactly did you become friends in the first place?" she asked us

"His sister forced me." "I swept her off of her feet with my stunningly good looks." We said at the same time.

"You didn't sweep me off of my feet. The first time that actually saw you, you here sucking some girls face off."

"Well isn't that a real great to get a ladies attention," She said "Judging from how you two act, how look have you two been dating?"

We looked at each other, how could she tell? Was it that obvious to everyone else to?

"Recently, only for a short while." He answered

"Well, congratulations. Clary, if you don't mind, what exactly went on with Simon? You wouldn't mind if you talked a little about it."

Ellen doesn't get into heavy stuff my ass. "No I don't mind. What do you want to know about him?"

"Well, the question on everyone's mind, why do you think that he did this to you."

I sucked in a deep breath and squeezed Jace's hand harder. "Well I think it all started when we started to date. Simon never liked it when I would hang out with other boys besides him, epically Jace. When we broke up, he was violent because he feels that he did do anything wrong. He only saw me as [property, something that was his only.

He saw Jace and me one day, laughing and talking, after our breakup. I seemed happy to him when he was miserable. The police said that was the day that he started stalking me and planning my death." Jace pulled me in closer into him as I got further into my story.

"So, Jace, what was your immediate reaction to when you first heard about all of this?" she asked

"I wanted to kill the bastard. I think that someone could treat a human being like that, mostly women, is sickening. I couldn't sleep when I saw all of those tubes hooked up to her."

It was just like on the couch in the makeup room, all lovey dovey.

Time break break break break break break

The rest of the interview went on along smoothly, filling with laughter and joy. The rest of all interviews went the same way, for 2 straight months. I didn't know that Izzy could figure out a way to keep us in Hollywood for 2 months straight living off of interview money.

We all got situated in a decent sized apartment with a great ocean view. I spent most of my time that I wasn't doing stuff for Hollywood; I was sketching and painting the ocean. I sold some pieces under fake names, to see who well I could do.

Turns out that I could do pretty well, three pieces sold and I already made enough to keep me here for at least 5 years. That's only three pieces of ocean. I wonder what a picture of Jace or Izzy would fetch.

I was skimming through a book when Jace walked in. He laid down on my legs and stard up at me with pouting lips.

"What do you want, Jace?"

"I know that you love New York, but here me out. What would you think if I wanted to move out here and take you with me?"

"Are you joking or are you serious?"

"The opportunities are better than New York, for both of us. You could open an art studio and make a living. I have had a huge list of people that what me to model stuff for them. We could start a life together."

"What about my mom, luke, Izzy and Alec? We would be away from everyone that we love. I don't think that I could do that."

"I talked to your mom a couple weeks ago; see wants you to do it. She even sent you this letter, explaining everything."

I snatched the paper from him and read quickly

_Dear Clary,_

_I'm so proud of you sweetie. I have not missed a single one of your interview or red carpet. You have always looked so beautiful in every single one. Did Izzy help you at all?_

_So Jace called me the other day. You will not believe the news. He wants to keep you two in Hollywood and start a new page._

_I know that you might think that this is fake. It's real and after so much think, I want you take his offer. It seems that everything is already set up for you two. You both have jobs, money and a roof over your head. _

_You need a fresh start baby girl. I will visit and write as much as humanly possible. I will probably drive you crazy with how much I am going to contact you. I want you to take this leap, you could do so much that you can't do in New York. _

_Tell Jace that if he puts a hair out of line that he is dead. Take care of yourself._

_I love you forever,_

_Your mom._

"What do you say, I need someone to keep me company."

I sat for a long time, thinking everything over. I could really do this. I could live with Jace for the rest of my life. I don't have to worry about anything that might remind me over Simon, a fresh start with someone that could always protect me.

"Yes, I will stay with you, here."

He swung me up in his arms. I was home now, here in his arms. He could repair anything that was wrong with me, even if it was too far.

**So how did you all like it? Now for the surprise, this was the last chapter of the story. It's completely over. How was the entire story? I might make a little one shot for an afterward for this set in 5 years. Tell me what you think about it. I love you my little minions. Go and check out some of my other stories. I have a new story coming out in about a couple of days called Southern Bells.**

**See you minions. **


End file.
